SF2: Doug's Future
by MWolfL
Summary: Doug and Patti finally get married! However, their troubles aren't over yet. There is one last thing to deal with. DougXPatti
1. A Movie-ing Proposal

It started February 6, 2008. This proposal was unique because it was the first and so far only one to be done in the Main World. Doug, Skeeter, Porkchop, and Patti came over for a visit. By that time Doug, Patti and Skeeter were twenty-two years old. Porkchop had a lengthened life span thanks to his being an anthro, though it was hard to tell how old he was. Sometimes anthros have lifespans similar to humans, and sometimes they have a lifespan in between a human's lifespan and their species's lifespan. Porkchop's was the latter, so...

Anyway, Doug is now a famous comic book artist – using his old characters from his childhood – and Patti works for the American Wildlife Association. She was inspired, in a way, from that incident that one Christmas when Porkchop was mistaken for a mad dog when he was trying to save Skeeter's girlfriend Bebe from the thin ice. Skeeter is Doug's financial advisor and investor for his comics (mostly because of their close friendship, but also partly because he's the heroes' sidekicks in the comics, Doug plays the heroes).

Doug came over February 6 for advice about proposing to Patti, though he had to wait until Patti left for a short time when one of her coworkers called her. I told him that the best time for any boyfriend to propose was when he and his girlfriend are settled with jobs and everything…and it turns out that was true for both Doug and Patti. After a slight conversation, Doug decided to propose while Selena was over on February 10, and after learning what movies we were going to watch he decided to propose during the scene in _We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story_ when Louie and Cecilia kissed.

It worked out great, just as the scene started Doug got up and went down on one knee.

"Doug, what…." Patti started to say, not expecting him to do this.

"Patti, ever since I first saw you I have been in love with you, and thanks to Miranda giving me courage I was able to tell you my feelings about two years later. Ever since you returned my feelings I knew that I couldn't live without you, so now I'm going to do something I've been waiting a long time to do." Doug took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it; there was an emerald engagement ring inside. "Patti, will you, marry me?" He asked.

"Oh, Doug…." Patti smiled, tears in her eyes; she then got down so that she could hug him. "Of course I will."

Doug smiled, placed the ring on her finger, and they kissed. Skeeter, Porkchop, Selena and I applauded. Rosette and Chrono, who were also there, cheered and then congratulated Doug and Patti.


	2. The Wedding

Weeks later, at the wedding, things went pretty much the same as any wedding, except for us Superwolves and Selena being there. Skeeter was of course the best man, Porkchop was the ring bearer, and Bebe and Judy and other girls that they knew were the bridesmaids. Other guys that they knew also were groomsmen, even Roger, who had changed during the later years of high school was there.

A.N. Main World Fact: this is based on Doug's founder's old childhood bully, who he's friends with now.

Obviously the only guy that they knew that wasn't there was, well, Guy, who was Doug's old rival from when they were kids. Guy, during the beginning moments of Doug and Patti's newfound relationship, had been trying to split them up, but when he was discovered thanks to Porkchop and a camera he gave up and pursued other women in high school. He still always had feelings of hatred for Doug though, and because of that he became Doug's main enemy. As for Doug's comics, well, the beginning issues first had Roger as the badguy since he started them that way. But when Doug reached the comics that he did during the later years of high school the Roger badguys converted and joined the hero's side. Now Guy serves as the badguy for the strips, except this time there will be no converting. Guy, by the way, never sued Doug about the strips. Actually, he didn't even care.

Anyway, back to the wedding: when it was time for Patti to walk down the aisle Doug, of course, saw her wedding dress for the first time. It looked like her old blue dress from back when she and Doug danced as a at the end of the movie, except the skirt and shirt part – up to the chest – was solid white and the arms and shoulders was an almost see-through white. Also, the wedding dress was more fancy, with silver threads on the skirt, pearls around the neck, and the fact that she was wearing a non-veil train with a pearl tiara. I don't even have to mention that Doug was amazed in a love-struck way…oh, I just did, oh well.

When it came time for the vows, well, it was pretty much the usual type of vows, except with no crying from Doug or Patti despite the fact they were emotional. Obviously their moms couldn't help themselves. I've actually never known a mom to not cry during her child's wedding.

A.N. I got the 'crying during vows' from the comic strip book Irving and Cathy's Wedding.

After the kiss, the usual rice tossing on the way outside took place, and the two newlyweds went into their limo for the reception, which took place at Swirly's. Fortunately, despite the previous old hangout Honker Burger being shut down this one never had been. Doug and Patti chose Swirly's because it was an important reminder of their childhood. The reception was pretty much the usual: guests eating and chatting, and of course congratulating the new couple. Then the music started, and Doug and Patti had their first dance as husband and wife. During the other dances, Doug and Patti danced most of them along with Skeeter and Bebe, though they did have to take breaks after most of the upbeat ones.


	3. An Unpleasant Reception

Unfortunately, an uninvited guest happened to show up despite the fact that Swirly's was shut off to non-wedding guests that day. It was Guy, who never found out about the wedding and so got a horrible shock when he saw Doug and Patti dancing together. Skeeter saw him and tried to hold him off, but Guy managed to break his way onto the dance floor. The DJ stopped the music, and Doug and Patti stopped dancing with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Doug glared.

"Sorry, didn't know that Swirly's was cut off from us high class guys." Guy jeered. "So, you two have actually reached marriage level, looks like my praying for you to break up during college was a waste."

"Get out!" Patti snapped.

Porkchop growled in agreement.

"Oh no, I came here for a meal and a meal is what I'm going to get!" Guy snapped before grabbing Doug by the collar. "Although if you let me have a final dance with Patti I'll leave straight afterwards."

Doug punched Guy off.

"Forget it Miss-Guy-ded I've built up a lot of courage and strength since we were kids, get out!" Doug snapped; everyone gave impressed moans and gasps at the insult.

"Don't call me that!" Guy snapped before grabbing Patti roughly by the arm. "And I'm going to get Patti back no matter what!"

"Let her go!" Doug snapped before receiving a blow in the face.

"Doug!" Patti gasped as Doug landed on the ground unconscious. "Let go of me you monster!"

Skeeter, the Funnies, and Selena and the four of us ran over to Doug and helped him up. Selena and the four of us then turned and growled while assuming attack positions. Roger, however, made a motion behind Guy's back, telling us to wait.

"Hey Guy, you said you were hungry right?" Roger asked, pretending to be friendly.

"Yeah." Guy smiled, turning around and not knowing that Roger had changed since the beginning of high school.

"Well here's a knuckle sandwich!" Roger snapped, punching Guy so hard in the stomach that he let Patti go and collapsed onto the ground.

Patti ran over to Doug and hugged him. Luckily, the worst Doug had gotten from the punch was a bruise on his cheek. Roger and his old friends picked Guy up and tossed him hard outside. Hermione then put a spell on the door that would prevent Guy from breaking in again. The rest of the reception went on as if nothing happened, especially since Ron W got rid of Doug's bruise. Near the end of the reception, Doug and Patti thanked Roger for helping them.

"Well, I have matured since high school." Roger grinned.

"And grown smarter *honk-honk*." Skeeter joked.

Even Roger laughed at that.

Patti, just before going into the limo, then tossed the bouquet…and Bebe caught it, and very ecstatically too. Everyone else grinned as Skeeter blushed, though after a few seconds he smiled knowingly. Doug and Patti then went on their way to their honeymoon in Paris, France.


End file.
